ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale
Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale (ドラゴンボール ZENKAI バトルロイヤル) is a 2011 Arcade fighting game. Overview Zenkai Battle Royale features a similar fighting system to that of Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team. It is the first full 3D fighting game that enables characters to actually run on the ground (contrary to hovering above it like in the ''Tenkaichi'' based game). Zenkai Battle Royale also marks a milestone as it is the first commercial 3D title to use GGPO netcode. The single-player modes include battle royale and team battle, and the two-player modes include team battle. Both can be played online as national vs. mode, during which "Competition for Dragon Balls" battles randomly occur: the person who gets first place in a "Competition for Dragon Balls" in battle royale mode gets one Dragon Ball, and the winning pair of the "Competition for Dragon Balls" in team-battle mode get one Dragon Ball each. When seven Dragon Balls are collected, a special bonus is unlocked (such as playable characters like the God of Destruction Bills). Characters ;Playable #Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God) #Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan) #Kid Gohan #Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Piccolo #Krillin #Yamcha #Tien Shinhan #Future Trunks (Sword) (Base) #Future Trunks (Fighter) (Super Saiyan) #Nappa #Zarbon (Base, Monster Form) #Captain Ginyu #Frieza (Final Form; w/ Mecha Frieza as an alternate costume) #Dr. Gero #Android 18 #Android 17 #Android 16 #Cell (Perfect Form, Power Weighted form) #Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) #Mr. Satan #Videl (Base, Great Saiyawoman) #Gotenks (Super Saiyan) #Dabura #Majin Buu #Kid Buu #Bills :Note: Each Super Saiyan (including Super Saiyan God) can temporarily revert to their base forms when the tension gauge is low. To regain their Super Saiyan form, their tension gauge should be maxed. ;Non-Playable *Saibaman (as part of Nappa's moveset) *Frieza Soldier (as part of Ginyu's moveset) *Shenron *Oracle Fish Battle Stages #East City #Wilderness #Mountains (near Dr Gero's Lab) #Planet Namek #Destroyed Planet Namek #Martial Arts Temple #Kami's Lookout #Glacier Gallery Screenshots Characters References External links *[http://db-zenkai.com/ Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale official website] Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Where Goku is Playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video Games Where Vegeta is Playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video Games Where Gohan is Playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video Games Where Piccolo is Playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video Games Where Krillin is Playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video Games Where Yamcha is Playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video Games Where Tien Shinhan is Playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video Games Where Future Trunks is Playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video Games Where Nappa is Playable Category:Video games where Zarbon is playable Category:Video Games Where Captain Ginyu is Playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video Games Where Frieza is Playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is Playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video Games Where Android 17 is Playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video Games Where Android 16 is Playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Mr. Satan is playable Category:Video Games Where Hercule is Playable Category:Video Games Where Videl is Playable Category:Video games where Videl is playable Category:Video Games Where Gotenks is Playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video Games Where Dabura is Playable Category:Video Games Where Dabura is playable Category:Video games where Dabura is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Bills is playable